


Turning the page

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Choking, Drabble, Drama, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hogwarts, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Violence, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Teenage Bellatrix discovers why she hates Malfoy
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Turning the page

Turning the page as she walked into the dorm room she shared with her sisters, her eyes firmly on the page in front of her as she devoured yet another book about her favourite animals; the threstrals, she froze as the unmistakable gagging sounds of a blow job reached her ears. Letting her new text fall to the floor, it's pages spreading out as it landed face down on the stone flooring of the castle, she strode forward towards the bedroom, her heels ringing with each step she took, fury clear in her eyes. It was only her and Narcissa at school for awhile, Andromeda having been sent home with a bad bout of flu she'd caught from one of her not-so-secret muggleborn friends.

Pausing to rest her hip against the doorframe, her wand already held deceptively loosely by her side, the young Slytherin rose a single dark eyebrow as she regarded the scene in front of her, the calm mood surrounding her a warning of the anger flowing through her veins. Narcissa Black, her youngest sister, was sitting on her knees, her arms behind her and with her shirt bunched around her wrists exposing her small pert tits to the leering third year student above her, while Lucius Malfoy kept thrusting into the girl's mouth uncaring of how she was choking as he fucked her, his hands freely roaming over her tits. 

Bellatrix's face contorted suddenly with disgust and fury as the room flashed with the spell she'd shot wordlessly at the boy, his shout of pain as the bombarda had flung him against the wall was ignored as slowly Bellatrix moved across to her sister, staring with unblinking eyes as tears ran down that ivory skinned face. Flicking her wand again she had rearranged her sisters shirt so it was where it belonged, her tumultuous eyes narrowing into a warning glare as the blonde opened her mouth to speak. "Don't say anything, Narcissa". Her tone was furious, her words sounding in a hiss. The only time she ever used her sister's full name was in displeasure, or maybe sometimes if she allowed the younger girl to top her. Watching the tears run harder until rivulets were running freely from those ice blue eyes, she snorted with contempt, "you are mine Narcissa, you gave yourself to me and swore you would never take another lover". Even at the tender age of soon-to-be sixteen the dark haired witch was a force to be reckoned with, and with the anger blooming in her eyes she was suddenly terrifying. 

" Next time you think of betraying me, sister dearest, you'll remember this moment". The wand she'd pulled was twirling in her fingers as she whirled on the spot, the cruciatious curse falling easily from her lips at the miserable blonde crying against the floor where he'd fallen. Ignoring her sister now as the girl tried to reason with her, Bellatrix sneered and doubled the curse, holding it as Malfoy writhed and screamed with the pain, only releasing it as two soft hands grabbed her head and held it while Narcissa's lips pressed to hers, "you can't kill him Bella, I won't do this again". 

Wrapping an arm around her sister she pulled the nubile body against hers, the taught nipples rubbing against the front of her school robes as Narcissa's free hand lightly scratched at her back, the blonde wizard all but forgotten for a moment as Bellatrix responded to her sister's advances; full incarnadine lips moving over the rose hued velveteen ones belonging to Narcissa. But, without warning, she pulled away again as an arm lifted to wipe her mouth, "you taste of Malfoy". Disgust was in her tone as she spoke, the dangerous glint back in her jealous eyes. Whirling on the snivelling boy just getting to his feet she rose her wand and froze as from the hallway outside she could hear the sounds of other Slytherin girls gossiping and laughing. 

" You had better hope news of this tryst is not what those bitches were laughing about", lowering her wand to her side, albeit reluctantly, she glared at Malfoy again, "if I ever catch you touching my things again it will not be a bombarda that hits you". Watching as the wizard paled even more, his feet tripping over themselves as he bolted for the door, a cackle rose in the air. Turning once more she let her gaze run freely over the young blonde before her, sympathy lacking from her eyes, "get cleaned up and go to bed. I'll make sure no word of this leaves this room, but if it ever happens again the consequences are your fault, Narcissa".


End file.
